


Twisted, Tangled

by krikkiter68



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Double Penetration, Explicit Sex, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: She knows it's a bad idea, but Clara just can't resist Missy.





	Twisted, Tangled

This should not be happening.

She shouldn't be in this dimly-lit boudoir with her arms around Missy, with Missy's long hands stroking down her back. Missy laughs, low and knowing, against her neck, her hands sliding lower and cupping her arse, just so. Missy breaks away and kisses Clara's pale neck, kisses alternating with nips. Clara gasps.

"I can see why he likes you," Missy husks. "So sweet. So eager."

Her hand snakes around, stroking over Clara's thigh beneath her dress, playing with the edge of a black hold-up stocking. Then lifts the clinging fabric of floral-patterned cotton knickers. Clara gasps again as two long fingers thrust abruptly inside her.

"Missy - !"

Missy leans down and kisses her again.

"I like it when you say my name," she murmurs.

She withdraws her fingers, grabs Clara's hand and pulls her through a curtain made of long strips of black silk. Inside, there's a huge bed covered with purple velvet drapes, heaped with pillows at the end. Soft pink, purple and golden lights flicker across the walls. Missy smiles, her pale blue eyes gleaming.

"Clara, my Clara. Take off your clothes, there's a dear."

Clara nods, almost fearfully, but Missy's smiling encouragement, and she wants this. Her heart is racing. She reaches behind her and unzips her dress, eases the black straps off her shoulders, lets it fall to the floor. She gives Missy a questioning look, and Missy nods. Clara unhooks her bra, letting it fall. Missy's eyes gleam.

"Cup them. Play with them," she says.

Clara cups her breasts, stroking and pinching her already-pebbled nipples, her breath hitching. Missy's smile grows feral.

"Such a good girl," she croons. "Keep playing with them. For me."

Clara bites back a moan as heat rises within her. As if in a dream, she sees Missy kneeling in front of her, feels Missy's thumbs hooking into the sides of her knickers and drawing them down. Clara closes her eyes as Missy rains warm kisses down her abdomen. Licks her skin, leaving a warm, wet trail, down and down towards her now-soaking crotch.

"Lie down," Missy murmurs.

Clara, wearing just her stockings, lies down on the bed, almost panting, now. Missy strokes her hair.

"What do you want me to do? Just name it, dear?"

"God," Clara moans, "anything."

Missy chuckles.

"Really? Tie you up? Tease you? Fuck you in every orifice, until you scream my name?"

Clara nods, helplessly. Missy parts Clara's legs and peers.

"You're not joking are you? So wet for me. Dear Lord."

She stands again and fixes Clara with an imperious look.

"OK. Place your arms flat on the bed, and spread your legs as far as you comfortably can."

Clara, propped up on pillows, her knees up and spread, spreadeagles herself, then squeaks as soft black ropes lassoo her wrists and ankles and hold her fast. Missy bends down and kisses her.

"Excellent, Clara," she murmurs. "You're learning the importance of having to wait."

Clara moans in disappointment as Missy clambers off the bed, and then watches, rapt, as Missy starts to undulate and strip for her. Her huge, dark eyes are saucer-wide as Missy removes layer after layer of clothing, eventually revealing a black lace corset, black stockings and suspenders and - Clara gasps at the sight - no knickers. She's still gazing at Missy's beautiful mound, snow-white with a single strip of black hair, as Missy undoes her hair clip and her lustrous black hair cascades over her shoulders.

"Like it, dear?" Missy whispers, clambering back on the bed and hovering over Clara, her exposed, pink nipples a hair's-breadth from Clara's own. Clara moans and arches upwards, desperate for contact, but the ropes hold her fast.

"Stay still", Missy murmurs. She feels a shudder through Clara's whole body as she lowers herself, her clit contacting Clara's. Settles herself between Clara's spread legs until their soaking crotches are flush against each other, then starts to move.

"Missy - !"

"Clara..." Missy gasps, grinding against her. Clara's eyes widen at Missy's lustful, abandoned expression, gasping as her beautiful enemy takes her, and her head hits the pillows and she's so close - 

Missy comes with a cry, collapsing against Clara, knocking her backwards. She lies gasping for a minute, then grins at Clara's dazed face.

"Sorry, dearie. I couldn't help myself. You're such a sexy thing."

She raises herself, scoots back on the bed and gazes between Clara's spread, bound legs.

"Such lovely, juicy holes," she muses. "Bet you'd love them to be stuffed full, wouldn't you?"

Clara, turned on beyond all concept of shame, doubt or danger, moans appreciatively. Missy laughs.

"Good girl. Wait here a tick."

Clara cranes her head to see what Missy's up to. She hears something jangling. When Missy eventually stands up again, her heart starts hammering.

Missy is wearing a black leather harness, with a formidable black dildo jutting from the front. She's carrying a long black object that gleams in the half-light.

"Tell me, Clara," Missy intones, "do you like double penetration?"

"Yes!" Clara moans, "I need to be filled, Missy!"

"You want this big toy in your cute arse, do you?" Missy says, holding up the lubed butt plug for Clara to see.

"Yes!" Clara says, almost sobbing. "I...I want to be completely full, Missy!"

Missy smiles.

"As you wish..."

Clara closes her eyes as Missy strokes the tip of the plug against the sensitive skin of her tight hole, gorgeously slippery from the lube and from her own juices. She tries to bear down as Missy strokes and teases her for long minutes. She sighs with relief as the tip finally breaches her, biting her lip as it slides inside, feeling every inch as it glides and broadens within her. Her body clamps down on it as it abruptly narrows and it's firmly embedded in her, the flared tip snug against her. She gasps as Missy gives it a firm twist.

"Hmm. Nice, tight fit, isn't it?"

Clara, high on lust and endorphins, smiles and nods. Missy leans in, kissing and nibbling each of Clara's flushed nipples in turn. Then kneels next to Clara, rubbing her strap-on against her breasts.

"Twelve inches, Clara," she whispers. "Think you can take it?"

"Yeah..."

"Good girl," Missy says, positioning herself.

Clara cries out as she's penetrated again, feeling the slow, heavy glide of Missy's huge, heavy dildo, pressing and pressing against the long plug in her arse. FInally, Missy's dildo is fully inside her, and Missy's crotch is pressed against hers, and Missy's smiling at her.

"Kiss me," Clara gasps, as Missy thrusts again, good and hard, this time. 

Missy picks up speed, sitting up on her haunches as she fucks Clara harder and harder. Clara squeaks as more soft ropes lassoo her torso and lift her right off the bed, allowing Missy easier access. Extra ropes whip across Clara's body, binding her breasts, the tendril-like ends pinching and caressing her nipples.

Clara clamps around Missy's strap-on and cries out as she comes. The ropes fall from her body, and she collapses backwards onto the pillows, arching up and up against Missy's strap-on.

"Delicious girl," Missy moans. "I'm close..."

"Wait..." Clara says, panting. 

Missy, panting hard, stops thrusting. Her eyes widen as Clara turns over onto her hands and knees, then gazes back at her, dark eyes flashing a challenge.

"Fuck me, Missy," Clara moans.

Missy thrusts so hard that the younger woman is almost knocked sprawling. Clara braces herself on her elbows, bucking backwards, howling with pleasure as the two toys clash and rub and glide against each other. Each wild thrust from Missy seems to force the plug further in, and Clara spreads her legs still further, wanting more, drowning in sensation. Missy, sensing her need, grasps the base of the plug and starts pushing and pulling and twisting it, fucking Clara's arse in tandem with the thrusts inside her cunt, until Clara's cries transform into high-pitched shrieks.

"Say my name - " Missy grinds out, thrusting hard, as she starts to come apart.

"Missy - "

Missy spanks Clara with her free hand.

"Louder!"

"MISSY - !" Clara screams as Missy spanks her again, and the sky splits apart, and this should not be happening, and she doesn't care, not this time.

 

THE END


End file.
